Rencontre autour d'une machine à laver
by Elyjay-Crow
Summary: Une machine à laver en panne, un bébé, et quelques kilos de problèmes sous les bras... A/H.


_Ma machine à laver est encore en panne. Bon sang Bella, tu devrais penser à la changer! Ah non c'est vrai, j'ai toujours pas les moyens de m'en offrir une neuve..._

Je regardai avec dégoût cet appareil qui était la cause de ma contrariété. Ma puce de 2 mois avait encore beaucoup de rejets après ses biberons, si bien que ma machine tournait deux à trois fois par jour, sans exagération. Résultat des courses? Un bruit sourd et puis plus rien. Je suis pas dans la mouise moi. Mes allocations ne sont toujours pas tombées. Et même avec ces dernières je ne peux pas espérer m'offrir un appareil d'occasion...

Alors autant faire dans la simplicité, je vais aller à la laverie du coin laver mes culottes, et les bodys de ma Lena. Ma voisine me dépannera bien de quelques pièces pour faire tourner le monstre non? Je l'aide à transporter ses courses, je sors son vieux canniche qui tient à peine sur ses pattes...

 _/ soupir /_

Bon. Je pris ma princesse et la mis dans mon porte bébé avant d'attraper ma grosse panière remplie à rabord. Par chance, la laverie était sur le trottoir d'en face. Je toquai chez la voisine qui me donna 10€ en me disant de garder la monnaie. Merci Germaine.

La laverie était vide, à mon grand soulagement. Je vidai ma panière dans deux machines placées côte à côte et les mis en route. Ma puce gazouillait sur mon ventre, tout en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je ris doucement.

M'installant sur la chaise la plus proche, je pris ma Lena dans mes bras et commençai à jouer avec ses boucles brunes. Elle avait mon visage, mais ressemblait énormément à son père. A chaque fois que je croisais son regard, je le retrouvais à travers ses yeux.

 **Jacob**.

Un mec qui n'a qu'un pénis à la place du cerveau. Enfin entre nous, c'est un roi au pieu. Mais ça s'arrête là. Après avoir appris ma grossesse, il m'a plaquée sans état d'âme. Lui, il tenait trop à sa liberté et courir d'une fille à l'autre restait son loisir préféré. Moi, je galérais à offrir une vie correcte à ma fille, mais je ne me plaignais pas. Il vaut mieux être seules, que mal accompagnées n'est-ce pas?

Au bout de trente minutes, la machine sonna, annonçant la fin du cycle. Enfin! Je commençais à avoir faim. Merci Germaine, je vais pouvoir m'octroyer à un goûter de reine: une chocolatine et un jus d'orange sans pulpe à la boulangerie d'à côté.

Je commençai à sortir le linge de la machine quand je reçus un coup dans l'omoplate.

 **excusez moi madame.**

Je me tournai pour regarder celui qui m'avait regardée. Un grand et bel étalon aux cheveux auburn et aux muscles bien dessinés sous son t-shirt moulant. Non Bella, arrête de baver! Ta fille!

 **ce n'est pas grave. Bonne journée.**

Je récupérai ma panière et quittai la laverie, non sans un sourire à l'homme qui me faisait presque mouiller ma culotte rien qu'à le regarder. Je lui tournai le dos et repris ma route, quand sa voix douce et mélodieuse m'interpella:

 **mademoiselle vous avez oublié votre culotte! Très sexy en passant.**

Je me sentis rougir. Comment le regarder en face, après ça? Je me précipitai à sa rencontre et récupérai mon dû, non sans gêne.

 **Merci, bonne journée.**

Il me salua de la main et reprit sa discussion avec l'homme qui se trouvait à côté. Je penchai l'oreille discrètement, histoire d'entendre leur conversation:

 **C'est qui cette meuf qui porte des culottes snoopy? Et une gamine à son âge... Elle ne doit même pas avoir 30 ans.**

Je me retins de rire. Emmet dans toute sa splendeur. Arrivée à la maison et après m'être occupée de ma Lena, je saisis mon portable.

 _ **Moi aussi je t'aime mon ours en peluche ! Rendez-vous ce soir, que je te montre à quel point elles sont sexy mes culottes Snoopy!**_ Ta bellissima.

FIN.

* * *

Me revoilà après une looongue absence! J'ai écrit ce OS sur un coup de tête, c'est fou ce que les émissions de télé peuvent être inspirantes! Bref il est 1h31 et j'avais pas sommeil... Vous m'excusez?

Alors pour la culotte Snoopy, je fais un clin d'oeil à ma Fanfic préférée qui est **LES GENS HEUREUX ONT UNE HISTOIRE** , écrite par **Louise Malone** :)

Pour ce qui est du dénouement, Bella et Emmet ont souvent des parties de jambe en l'air, mais il n'y a rien de sérieux entre eux (c'est un peu un Plan C.l), ce qui explique que Bella bave littéralement devant celui dont je n'ai pas besoin de vous donner le nom :)

Tanafia.


End file.
